What's wrong with Reid
by thebloodlust23
Summary: Reid is desperately in love with Caleb Danver and each day his longing grows stronger will it eventually tear him apart?
1. Chapter 1

A COVENANT FANFIC

I DO NOT OWN THE COVENANT NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER ALTHOUGH I WISH

I DID.

REID/CALEB

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

A/U In this story the guys can use the power as much as want before and after ascention and it doesn't age them like it did in the movie. This takes place before the movie but Sarah is already at Ipswich

CHAPTER 1

What's wrong with Reid

Reid had become distant lately. He hardly attended any meetings of the covenant and when any of the guys saw him he wasn't using his power's which was his favorite activity . Even though Reid was famous for causing a bit of mischief and getting on Caleb's nerves they were all still worried about there friend. And they all wanted him to get out of the funk he was in. So they all gathered in their school's courtyard to try and think of something to do. Tyler was standing around and he was the first to speak.

"Is there a truth spell we could use on Reid?" Caleb was the next to speak.

"No I don't think so"

"At this point I think Reid is the only one who knows wrong with Reid." Said Pogue then Caleb said.

"Well at this point I think we should just let it run its course. He will be fine in a few day's "

Reid was sitting in an isle in the library reading a book. Ever since he had started having feeling's for someone he would never get reading had become his new favorite hobby. Usually when he would have to read a book for a class or something he would use his power's and speed read the book so he could move on to more fun and interesting things but now a day's all he wanted to do was read a good book and be alone. The wanting the feeling for someone and knowing that they didn't feel anything back was worse than any pain he had ever felt even when him and Tyler were rough housing and he had broken his arm. Reid looked at the watch on his wrist ten more minutes and he could go to the most secluded place in Ipswich where he kept his most prized possession. As soon as his watch read three o'clock he was headed out of the library and to his car when suddenly his childhood friend and fellow son of Ipswich stopped him.

"Hey Reid we are all going to Nicky's wanna come?" Tyler said cheerfully.

"No not really"

"Come on man you've been M I A for the past three week's you love going to Nicky's I heard Aaron Abbot is gonna be there and he has been calling you a fag plus we can use our powers to goof on him come on it will be fun."

"No I have somewhere I have to be."

"Whatever later dude."

Reid breathed a sigh of relief of finally being able to get away from school and all of the annoying happy people there. He started up his car and turned on the radio the song that was on he knew well it was Caleb's favorite because it reminded him of the first day when Sarah was at school. The song was Next Contestant by Nickelback. He abruptly turned the station and when he couldn't find anything he liked on he reached into the back seat and pulled out his cd case and pulled one out that he made. He put it into the cd player and the song. Familiar Taste of Poison by Halestorm came on and he started driving. He was headed to the old Putnam barn ever since his feeling's for Caleb developed he would always come here it was nice and secluded and he knew that no one would come around to bother him. He drove up and parked out of view so if Caleb had to deliver his father medicine today he wouldn't see his car. He got out of his car and got inside the old barn just before it began to rain. He used his powers to light a few of the old lanterns scattered around the place. And then he went to the back of the barn and he brushed off some hay and there was the metal box he had hidden there so just in case someone did come around they wouldn't find it. He slowly opend up the box and inside was A black T-shirt he had stolen from Caleb a few weeks back. Reid picked up the shirt held it to his face and inhaled the musky scent of Caleb and his cologne. He got off the floor walked over to a big pile of hay he had stacked up in the corner of the barn and fell down onto the soft hay holding Caleb's shirt tight to his chest he just listened to the sound of the rain. And one day he hoped that he could be here with Caleb not just his shirt both of them laying down on the hay together after they made love to the sound of the rain fall with Reid in Caleb's arms and Caleb brushing his face with his fingers lightly. With the sound of the wind and rain It wasn't hard for reid to drift into a Blissful sleep. In his dream he awoke in the barn with rose petal's scatterd all around him. And Caleb in front of him In a suit that hugged his body perfectly in his hands Reid saw him holding two glasses and a glass of champagne and he also heard soft music in the back ground Caleb walked over and sat down next to Reid and handed him a glass.

"Caleb what's going on your not supposed to know im here." Caleb laughed a small laugh and said.

"Don't you know what today is?"

"Uh Friday?"

"No Reid today is our 2 year anniversary." Reid was in total shock because he had no idea what was going on. Suddenly he heard Caleb speak up again.

"Now I know you told me not to but I couldn't help my self and I went and got you an anniversary present." He saw Caleb reach into the pocket of his suit and pull out a ring box. He handed it to Reid and he opend up the box and sure enough inside was a Beautiful ring with a golden and silver band and a blue diamond in the center.

"look on the inside at the inscription."

Reid looked at the inside of the rind and it said Happy anniversary I love you always and forever CD+RG

Reid looked at Caleb with sadness in his eye's and Caleb looked at him and said.

"Reid sweetie what's wrong please don't cry you know I hate it when you cry."

Big tears kept cascading down his face Caleb leaned in to close To Reid's face and just before there lips touched Reid woke up. Reid started to look around and the rose petals were gone Caleb wasn't there and the ring was gone too. Reid hurt and in pain was clinging to Caleb's shirt for dear life and then just like in his dream he started cry and the tears were streaming down his face like a waterfall of sadness and Reid fell back onto the hay and just cried because his blissful dream had turned into a nightmare from hell. And all he wanted was for the pain to end.

Please review I hope you all like it. This is my second fic.


	2. Reid Leaves

A COVENANT FAN FIC

I DO NOT OWN THE COVENANT NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER ALTHOUGH I WISH

I DID.

REID/CALEB

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

A/N In this story the guys can use the power as much as they want before and after ascention and it doesn't age them like it did in the movie. This takes place before the movie. Caleb's dad is sick with cancer. Not age.

A/U This story is heavily AU.

What's wrong with Reid?

Chapter 2

Reid sat in the old Putnam barn. About an hour ago he had woken up from a beautiful dream where he and Caleb were happy and celebrating their 2 year anniversary but all of it was ripped away from him when he had woken up he had been crying ever since holding on to a shirt that he had stolen from Caleb's locker during their swim practice. It held the smell of Caleb in its fabric and with a little magic Reid was able to preserve the smell of Caleb's masculine body along with the slightest hint of Caleb's cologne. Reid was numb he couldn't feel anything all he felt was a darkness closing around him every passing day the pain and heartache just harder and harder to bear. He didn't want to deal with it anymore he wanted all the pain and suffering that Caleb was indirectly putting him through to end. He wished he had someone to confide in someone to talk to someone to tell about what he was going through. Caleb and Sarah were getting closer and closer every day. Pouge and Kate had their issues but they were still remained close as ever. The members of the covenant itself had become stronger as a group too but in the way Caleb and Pouge did with their girlfriend's. Sometimes Reid wished he was a girl then he could have any guy he wanted and no one would think it was weird or wrong but he was glad he was a man because he loved his dick way too much. He kept wondering if Tyler would understand what he was going through. Reid had been sitting in the barn for what seemed like an eternity but what could only have been a few hours and even though he loved to be alone and desolate he still longed for the company of his friend's and his secret love. He decided that would go to Nicky's and see if his friends were still there and if so maybe he could have at least a little fun and get back at Aaron Abbot for calling him a fag even though he secretly was. He willed himself of the pile of hay went over to the metal box and neatly folded the shirt and returned it to the box and before he closed it he kissed his hand and placed his hand softly to the shirt. Knowing that he probably looked like hell he used his magic to clean himself up before he left the barn he used his powers again and all of the lanterns in the barn flickered out and the inside of the barn went pitch black. He got into his car and started the drive back to civilization and to Nicky's. He pulled up in front of the bar and he turned his car off and hoped out. Inside the happy couples were talking and dancing and having a good time over in the corner was Aaron flirting with some girl who Reid knew he had seen before. He saw Caleb and Sarah playing foosball while Kate and Pouge were loving up on each other at the table they always sat at. He saw Tyler watching a girl on the other side of the bar probably wondering what kind of panty's she had on under her skirt. Reid fumbled his way to the bar and used his magic to convince the waitress to get him a bottle of tequila. And then made his way over to Tyler whom he joined in looking at the petite blonde he had his eye on.

"Ok dude…" Tyler said. "Glad you're finally here. No one wants to play the panty guessing game with me anymore so come on. I put down $20 for black thong on that girl in the blue skirt." Tyler said pointing to a girl who was dancing with a guy from the school.

"What do you bet?"

"$20 red lace." Reid hated this game the last thing he wanted to do was see a girls ass in panty's he would rather see Caleb in his undies. But he played along. He put his money down on the bar.

"You want to do the honor's bro?"

"No dude you can take this one"

Tyler's eyes went black and the magic flashed by in them and up flew the girls skirt and Reid had won the money.

"Damn dude your good. Maybe I'll get the next one."

"Yea maybe you will."

Tyler again scoped the room for a girl with a skirt on. He found a blond with huge obviously fake breasts and in a very skimpy almost there skirt. "Oh dude checks her out there is no way she is a virgin. I bet 30 for red silk."

"Dude is you serious you said it yourself no way she is a virgin she isn't wearing any at all. So I'll go 30 for nothing." Suddenly Pouge come's up behind them and grabs their neck.

"Ahh a new victim of Tyler and Reid I want in what are the bets?"

"Reid has 30 for nothing and I have 30 for red silk."

"Ok then boys time for the master im going in with 30 for purple lace"

Pouge did the honor and up flew the girls skirt and one again Reid won.

"Wow Reid when did you become the panty expert."

"I don't know I guess im naturally talented." Reid was so disgusted by now that he was fuming he hated this damn game so much the only reason he played was for the money. After Pouge got him and Kate a burger and fries to share he returned to the table where he and Kate were parked while Tyler and Reid went to a table with the tequila and and 2 shot glasses.

"Where did you go after school today?"

"I told you I had somewhere I had to be it's not a big deal."

"If you say so"

"What its not like anyone cares about me, Reid Garwin the trouble maker."

"Dude you know that isn't true we have all been friends our whole lives. And by more than just a friendly bond we have a magical bond too. And ill admit it you are the resident trouble maker but just so that doesn't mean that Caleb and Pogue and me don't care about you any less."

"I know but sometime sit feels like Caleb and Pogue couldn't give two shits less about me."

Reid let out a deep sigh.

"Ok I've had enough of this mopey shit what the hell is wrong with you."

"Nothing"

"Yea right"

Tyler grabbed Reid's arm and started pulling him out back when going past Caleb and Pogue he motioned to them with his head to follow them. Tyler yanked Reid outside and soon Caleb and Pogue followed. Once outside Tyler was staring daggers at Reid.

"Ok know spill what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I told you its nothing"

"Yea bull shit we all know something is wrong with you."

Caleb spoke "Yea Reid we have all noticed it what's up?"

Reid started to walk away but soon Tyler was in front of him blocking his path.

"Tyler get outta my way" Pogue and Caleb Joined in beside Tyler clearly obvious that they weren't gonna let him go until he spilled his guts and he was so not in the mood for this. He sent a wave of pure energy right at Caleb trying to knock him out of the way but Caleb just caught it and it evaporated into his hands.

"Reid do you really could take all three of us Pogue and I are stronger than you."

"I can try."

With all the power Reid could muster he gathered all of his energy and channeled it into his hands with the aid of all of his emotions anger sadness loneliness. Anger and Sadness being the most prominent he shot a blast of fiery energy right at Caleb as soon as it hit him it exploded and sent Caleb Tyler and Pogue all flying into a tack of kegs. Reid was shocked he just looked at his hands and was shocked he had never channeled that much power before. His moment of shock was short lived because he saw Caleb Pogue and Tyler all groaning in pain trying to get up. Reid took off toward his car and hoped in and just started driving he didn't know where he was going but he knew it wasn't anywhere in ipswitch. He traveled to the old barn and grabbed Caleb's shirt and then headed out of ipswitch.


End file.
